Sliding closures, such as sliding doors and sliding windows, have a panel mounted on tracks allowing them to slide laterally in order to open and close. The closure may consist of two panels covering the opening or a single panel. A jamb surrounds the opening.
For safety and security reasons, locks are provided on sliding closure to prevent unwanted opening or access. The locks, in one form or another, prevent movement of the closure along the tracks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,074 (Alexander) discloses a rod extending through an aperture in sliding closures. When inserted, the rod prevents sliding of the closures. Another U.S. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,893 (Berg), discloses a sliding door locking device having a bolt extending through two sliding closures and screwed into a bracket on one side of the closures. A second bracket on the other side of the closures has an aperture through which the bolt extends. A padlock prevents unauthorized removal of the bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,079 (Deforest Sr.) discloses a locking bolt having two brackets, each on a side of a sliding closure. A bolt extends through the two brackets and a padlock secures the bolt.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lock having a lockable use and lockable non-use position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock which may be used as a handle to open and close the door or window.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock for sliding closures which may be added to existing doors and windows.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock for a sliding door which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and install.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a lock preventing sliding of a door or window.